Charmed Life As It Is
by shimmer-charmed
Summary: This story is a mixture of all my fave Charmed episodes
1. Chapter 1 Piper

Don't sue me. I have no money.  
  
Charmed-Life as It Is  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Phoebe! Paige! Quick come down for breakfast! It's getting cold!" Piper yelled up the stairs. Two minutes past by and still no answer. Piper groaned and muttered, "C'mon people! I don't have all day!"  
  
Paige ran down the stairs.  
  
"Mmm.looks delicious," Paige says. She grabbed a bagel and grinned apologetically. "I'm kind of late for work though so I'll catch you at P3?" "Paige! All you do is work, work, and work! Don't you ever have a day off?" "I'm really, really sorry!"  
  
Piper groans.  
  
Phoebe came down the stairs.  
  
"Hello fellow witches! How's life? 'Cause mine is great!!!" Phoebe squealed cheerfully. "What are you so happy about?" asked Piper albeit a little grouchily. "Oh, nothing. Just that I have an interview with Barbara Walters in like two hours!" Phoebe grinned. "Aiming high aren't you?" Piper asked. Phoebe smiled and said, "Yep! I have to go for the make-up call now. Sorry bout breakfast!"  
  
With that Phoebe and Paige left chattering happily.  
  
"*Sigh* what does someone have to do here for company? And I'm pregnant!" Piper grumbled looking skywards. " Hear THAT Leo!" she asked exasperatedly. "Oh, jeez. Might as well go to P3." she muttered to herself.  
  
Piper arrived at P3 cheerfully enough.  
  
"Hey Dixie. What's new?" she asked. "New auditions. The usual. Oh, yeah! Here's a letter. It's not exactly addressed to P. Haliwell. More like owner of P3/ sir/ madam," Dixie said handing her a letter. "Aaaah." Piper said knowingly. "Probably a rental. Thanks anyways."  
  
Piper sat down at the bar and tore open the letter and read it.  
  
"Oh my God!" she gasped. "This is for Nova High School Reunion Party! Ten years, Homeroom 103!" Piper exclaimed. "I got an invitation but I couldn't be bothered to go." 


	2. Chapter 2 Phoebe

Chapter 2  
  
Phoebe had just finished her interview with Barbara Walters. All smooth sailing. She was kicked back happily on her chair answering the 'Ask Phoebe' help line. She smiled contentedly. Everything was perfect.  
  
"Hello?" she said. "Yes, this is she. Ask away. No, of course not! She doesn't seem to realize how devoted and caring you are for her. I'm sure she'll come around, otherwise she's not worth it. Uh-huh. Yep. You're welcome. Bye. Hello? Cole? What the hell are you calling me for? Look, I can't deal with this now. You're holding up the line. Yes, you do that. Whatever. Goodbye."  
  
Phoebe sighed and slammed down the phone. Her good mood had rapidly vanished.  
  
Just then her assistant walked in.  
  
"Hey. Here's more mail," she said depositing a box on her desk. "Jeez! I don't know how you stand it!"  
  
Phoebe sighed again.  
  
"So do I." she murmured. 


	3. Chapter 3 Piper

Chapter 3  
  
A few days later, Piper was going in for a meeting with the person who was going to book P3 for the reunion party thing.  
  
A woman wearing sunglasses was standing outside the club, on her hand phone.  
  
"No, you listen Larry. I'm supposed to be meeting the manager of P3- owner. Whatever. And you haven't even gotten the decorations in? If I don't have those decorations by tomorrow, it's your job!" the woman said sharply.  
  
'Wow. harsh,' thought Piper.  
  
The woman saw Piper approaching her and smiled this huge fake smile.  
  
"Hello!" she squealed. "Ermm. hello. Are you. ermm. You're renting the club for a reunion party, right?" Piper stuttered nervously. Bimbo-like fakes always made her squirm.  
  
The woman removed her sunglasses to reveal perfect baby-blue eyes.  
  
"Oh. My. God!" she exclaimed slowly. "Is that you, Piper?!" "Ermm. yeah. Who are y- Missy? Missy Campbell?!" she exclaimed. But secretly she was thinking how unlucky she was to have to face her again. "Wow! Get you. Owning a club like P3!"  
  
'Even if she did mean it in a nice way which is not likely why do I always get the feeling she's insulting me?'  
  
"Ermm. yeah, I guess. And what about you?" she asked trying to act nice. "Well," Missy said. She would never turn down an opportunity to show off. "I work in fashion and my boyfriend, Dave McAllen, you've heard of him, right? Well, he works as an actor." Piper nodded. "Uh-huh. That's ermm. Kind of cool, I guess." Missy smiled falsetto-like again. "Well, incase you didn't get an invitation. Here," she said handing Piper an invitation.  
  
As she reached over to take it from Missy, she spotted her wedding ring.  
  
"Is that a wedding ring?" Missy asked incredulously. She reached over and grabbed Piper's hand. "Oh my god! You're hitched. Wow! Very impressive. I'm sure Dave will propose soon." "Ermm. Yeah, I guess." Piper said pulling her hand free of Missy's grip. "Get a load of you! So, who's the lucky man?" Missy asked raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "His name is Leo Wyatt. He's my angel," Piper said smiling smugly. "Yeah. Whatever. It's on Saturday, okay?" she said, clearly sick of the subject. "Can we negotiate the price?" she asked sweetly. Piper sighed. "Yeah, sure." 


	4. Chapter 4 Phoebe

Chapter 4  
  
Meanwhile in Phoebe's office, Phoebe was kicked back in her chair .  
  
"*Phew*," she sighed contentedly. "I've finally finished all my letters."  
  
Just then Elise walked in smiling happily.  
  
"Hello Phoebe. My dear advice columnist! Wait till I tell you the good news." "Oh no, no, no. I've just finished my letters and I don't even get one second to simply relax??" "Oh fine. One seconds over. Now can I talk to you without getting my head bitten off? Which is quite ironic seeing as I'm supposed to be your boss." "I'm sorry Elise. It's just that things have been quite hectic lately." "I'll say. Anyways, the paper is holding a charity event. Bachelor bidding. Men auctioning. Will you please try sign up as many people as you can? And when I make it sound like a question, I mean it as an order." "You know what, that actually sounds fun! I'd b happy to help." 


	5. Chapter 5 Piper

Chapter 5  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" Piper yelled as she walked through the doors of the Charmed Ones' Victorian style manor.  
  
Just then, somebody orbed into the living room behind Piper.  
  
She whirled around to find herself face to face with Chris.  
  
"Oh, it's only you," she said disappointedly. "Hello to you too," he said albeit sarcastically. "Have you seen Paige or Phoebe?" "Paige is upstairs. She just got home and Phoebe is at work, I can sense her." "Uh. Thanks.  
  
With that, she raced up the stairs.  
  
When she reached Paige's room, she knocked on the door and went inside.  
  
Paige looked up from her computer as she came in.  
  
"Hey," Piper greeted her happily. "Oh, hi. You're sure happy," Paige said raising her eyebrows. "Yep. Business is blooming and Leo promised me he'll try come down soon." "Very wonderful," Paige said without looking up from her computer screen.  
  
Piper looked at her skeptically.  
  
"No, I mean it. Really, I do," Paige said smiling.  
  
Piper grinned.  
  
"Well, who cares? I'm way too happy. Now ermm. can you help me pick out an outfit for my reunion party? Leo said he can make it," Piper asked. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Soon, Piper was standing in front of the mirror wearing an off-the-shoulder turquoise shirt with a black leather miniskirt.  
  
"Paige, when I said dressed, I didn't mean half-dressed," Piper said skeptically. "Well, sorry! What about this?" Paige asked.  
  
The next outfit was even worst then the first. Piper was wearing a top hat (YES, a top hat) and a white miniskirt with a tuxedo coat.  
  
"PAIGE!" Piper wailed. "Ermm. maybe pants?" Paige asked cautiously.  
  
Piper stood in front of the mirror wearing a halter-top with leather pants and 6-inch platforms.  
  
"Paige, I'm aiming more for mature successful woman with a career and a family than some sort of dirty tramp!" Piper said albeit a little hysterically. "Well- Oh, hi Phoebe!" Paige said cut off.  
  
Phoebe had just walked into the room with them.  
  
"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Phoebe asked. "Choosing an outfit for my high school reunion party. Wanna' help?" Piper asked. "Sure!"  
  
"You should wear your black pantsuit with white trim and black kitten heeled pumps," sad a masculine voice from the background.  
  
Phoebe, Piper and Paige whirled around to see Chris standing in the doorframe, watching them.  
  
"Well, I suppose it can't hurt to try," said Paige nonchalantly. "I agree with Paige," said Phoebe. "Alrightee then," Piper said grabbing the clothes and dashing into the bathroom to change.  
  
After two minutes of uncomfortable silence, Piper comes out of the bathroom.  
  
Everybody except Chris gasps.  
  
"You look wonderful, honey!" Phoebe exclaims. "Sensational," Paige agrees. "Beautiful," Chris says. "Mum," he mutters. 


	6. Chapter 6 Leo

Chapter 6  
  
Meanwhile, things in heaven were not so h&h. Leo was sitting cross-legged meditating. He sighed.   
  
'I know this is against the rules,' he thought. 'But I don't want to ruin anything for Piper.'  
  
He rose slowly from the ground and looked into the future to see what activity would be happening   
  
aroung Piper's high school reunion.   
  
All seemed well enough.  
  
Just then Roland walked up behind Leo.  
  
"Hello oh' wise Leo. What are you doing?" Roland asked startling Leo.  
  
"Ermm... nothing," Leo said picking himself up from the floor where he had fallen.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"Ermm...that's alright Roland," said Leo noting Roland's mischievous expression.  
  
"I'm sure Piper would love for you to go down on her reunion party day."  
  
Leo smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Roland." 


	7. Chapter 7 Chris

Chapter 7  
  
Chris stood in front of Piper flanked by Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"You look wonderful, M- I mean Piper," he said.  
  
"Ermm..." Piper said suspicously. "I guess I do."  
  
She grinned.  
  
'I wish she knew. I wish I could tell her. But it'll change the whole coarse of destiny,' Chris  
  
thought to himself.  
  
"Anyways," Paige said. "As much as I'd like to stay and hang out, I've got to go," Paige said.  
  
"Bye guys," she continued hugging Piper and Phoebe. "Chris," she said nodding curtly at Chris. 


	8. Chapter 8 little Update

I'm on holiday in australia right now. I'm trying to update my story but i don't really have time. i'm working on my eighth chapter but it might be REALLY long coz' i'm tking advice from one of the reviews. it's gonna be QUITE interesting and the Charmed Ones might find out that Chris is Wyatt. I'm gonna shuttup now. hehehe. cya ltr! 


End file.
